


Who Sat in the Chair?

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds something in the Ancient power chair, John reassures him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Sat in the Chair?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I asked for ideas for Jack/Daniel chair porn and [](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wiccanslyr**](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/)supplied one and asked that after that I write a McShep response. I wrote the response first. *facepalm* So Wiccy, this fic is for you. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Rodney stormed into John's office without preamble.

"Who did you give access to the chair room to?"

John looked up from his paperwork. They'd restricted access for a few months so Rodney and Zelenka could work on some simulations.

"Good afternoon to you too, Rodney. What's the problem today?"

Rodney glared and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You are. You let someone use the chair room for non-scientific purposes."

"So? I didn't think you were going to work in there until tomorrow anyway."

"I was going to recalibrate some of the crystals," Rodney sniffed. "But do you know what I found?"

"I'm sure you're going to enlighten me."

"Come."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to the chair room to see what you found, Rodney."

"No! Come! Semen! Someone was in that room jacking off and I want to know who you let in there."

John finally put down the papers he'd been reading and gave Rodney his full attention.

"I may have given access codes to the General."

"O'Neill?!?" Rodney sputtered. "I so do NOT need to know that. Why?"

"We have something in common."

"Oh yes, you both have strong genes and Atlantis thinks you're both God's gift or something."

"No. Something else."

Rodney snapped his fingers rapidly. "Yes, flying. I forget he was a pilot."

"No."

"Then what?"

"We both have a certain proclivity for hot civilian scientists."

Rodney looked confused for a moment. "Oh…._oh_. You mean he and…? Really? I'd heard rumors but…."

"Rodney."

"Hmm, yes?"

"Wanna clean the chair up and make it ours again?"

Rodney just gaped and blinked until John stood and pulled him from the room.


End file.
